Rock A Bye Baby
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Sam helps Addison build Henry's crib! Just a nice bit of fluff! OneShot.


**A/N: Just a bit of fluff, got to get my Addisam kicks somewhere huh? Reviews please :)**

* * *

_Rock-A-Bye Baby_

_~x~_

"Addie?" Sam called out as he let himself into her house "I just got your message, where are you?"

"Up here" Addison shouted down the stairs, he walked up to her and found her in the freshly decorated nursery, Henry lying sleepily in a moses basket as Addison stood in the middle of a broken up crib.

"Hey" Sam said tentatively "You ok?"

"I wanted to do one thing, I resigned myself to the fact that I should hire decorators and get the furniture delivered and set up but I wanted to do one thing, so I picked the crib, I'm a world class surgeon, I can build a crib for my son but, I can't do it!" she said frustratedly "And I didn't know who else to call who didn't have, other stuff to do, does that sound horrible? I'm sorry"

"No" Sam laughed softly "I'm glad you called, I'd be happy to help, we can do this together right?"

"Right" she breathed out with a smile "I just need to take a minute, I never knew this could take my stress levels up so high"

"Ok" he chuckled lightly, he watched as she took Henry into her arms and breathed him in "Better?"

"Much" she smiled, kissing against his temple "He has that perfect baby smell y'know? It makes everything better"

"You look good Addie" he said softly "And Henry is, so cute"

"I can't even deny it" she laughed "Mommy's going to build your crib with Uncle Sam now so you have a little rest and then you can try it out, ok? Ok" she smiled, she gave him a few more kisses before laying him down and letting out a sigh "Let's build this crib"

"Let's build this crib" Sam smiled.

~x~

"It's done" Sam smiled as he attached the mobile above Henry's crib, he turned and smiled as Addison fed Henry his bottle in the rocking chair "What do you think?"

"It's perfect" she smiled softly "Thank you, for helping me, you didn't have to do that"

"That's what Uncle Sam's here for" he smiled "Have you eaten yet? I could order chinese"

"I've been living on chinese food for 5 weeks Sam" she said with a soft laugh "I haven't had much time to cook"

"Well then, I'll cook for you"

"You don't have to…"

"I know that" he smirked "Just let me, ok?"

"Ok" Addison laughed softly, she put Henry's empty bottle down and began to burp him "Thank you Sam"

"I'll go and make a start" he smiled, he kissed the top of her head and headed down the stairs.

~x~

"He's finally asleep" Addison yawned as she walked down the stairs "How long that'll last I don't know"

"Enjoy the moment" Sam chuckled as he put noodles into the wok of vegetables "You didn't have much in but I've managed to throw together a stir fry, I hope that's ok"

"It smells great" she smiled "I've really missed your cooking, even when I did have time it never quite matched up to yours, I feel sorry for Henry"

"I'll be sure to give you a few lessons before he starts eating solids" Sam laughed "You're going to be great Addie, he'll love you even if you do burn his food"

"I'm not that bad all of the time" she laughed.

"I suppose not" he smirked "Go and sit down, I'll bring this over"

Addison smiled and took a seat at the table, Sam brought over two plates and a serving bowl of stir fry and set it down, they began to eat and Addison let out a content sigh, they ate in a comfortable silence, Sam finishing just before her and just in time for Henry to start crying over the baby monitor.

"Duty calls" Addison sighed, putting her fork down.

"No, wait, I'll go, you finish up" he smiled as he stood.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure" he nodded, he headed up the stairs and Addison listened as she finished her dinner, Sam talked to Henry as he changed his diaper making him giggle, after clearing away the empty plates she walked up to the nursery to find Sam singing softly and swaying with Henry in his arms.

"Hey" Addison said softly, he turned and smiled at her.

"Hey" Sam smiled softly "I changed his diaper, he seems to be doing ok, just wanted some fuss didn't you buddy" he smiled "Y'know Addie I was thinking….never mind"

"No, no tell me" she said quietly "Tell me"

"I was thinking maybe, maybe we could spend some more time together, just us, and Henry if he's not napping, tonight has been, it's been nice, I've missed you" he said quietly "This feels, natural, it makes sense…"

"We make sense" Addison said with a sigh, just as Sam had a month or so before "But, do we make sense with Henry?" she said as she reached out and stroked the back of Henry's head "I'm not asking you to be his father Sam, I gave up trying for that a long time ago, but you have to accept that we can't be just us no matter how much we make sense, I come with a child now, and I always will"

"I'm here now, right?" he smiled softly "Mommy's special friend Sam"

"Special friend huh?" Addison laughed softly "And what makes you special?"

"Well I'd hope you won't be making out with any more of your friends…"

"Only if you won't be"

"You're the only one I want Addison Montgomery" Sam smiled, he gently lay a now sleeping Henry into his crib and turned to face Addison's smiling face, he tugged her closer and kissed her gently "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too, always" Addison whispered back, they shared another kiss before Addison pulled him from Henry's room into her own.

~x~

**2 years later.**

"Eat your toast baby" Addison said as she sat opposite Henry at the dinner table one morning "You'll get all big and strong"

"I'm 'ready big and stong Mamma, Daddy makin' my big boy bed today" Henry beamed.

"He is, but if you want to be as big and strong as Daddy one day…."

Henry grinned cheekily at his mother and took a bite of his toast, Addison laughed softly as he chewed his food and made a humming noise "What Mamma?" Henry giggled "Why you laughin' at me?"

"Because you my sweetheart, are getting such a personality" she smiled as she reached over and squeezed his cheek gently.

"I dunno what that is" Henry shrugged lightly "I love toast Mamma, it's yummy"

"Yeah baby, it is" Addison laughed quietly.

~x~

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Addison asked as she walked into Henry's room later that day.

"How is this more complicated than his crib?" Sam grumbled as he stared at two different types of fastenings that came with the bed "This is ridiculous….where's Henry?"

"With Amelia, he was getting impatient waiting for his bed so she's distracting him with sandcastles"

"No pressure then" Sam laughed.

"Do you need help?" Addison smirked "Cuz we had to do this together before"

"I suppose a little help wouldn't be so bad" he smirked, he stood and pulled her in for a kiss "I'm glad you called"

"What?" Addison laughed.

"To help with the crib, I'm glad you called, if you hadn't…I don't think I'd have woken up in time for you to let me be his father, I will always regret…" he stopped as Addison put her hand over his mouth.

"We don't need to have this conversation again, what we need to do is put together our sons big boy bed before he bursts, ok?" Sam nodded and as soon as she took her hand away he kissed her yet again.

~x~

"Ok buddy, time to try out your new bed" Sam smiled as he carried Henry up the stairs, all ready for bed in his favourite pyjamas "You think you're gonna like it?"

"Uh-huh" Henry nodded "It took you a long time to put it together Daddy"

"Sorry little man" Sam chuckled, he opened the door to Henry's bedroom where Addison was waiting and Henry instantly started to grin.

"What do you think baby? Do you like it?" Addison smiled as Sam sat Henry on the bed, Henry stood up and started to bounce "How did I know you were going to do that?" she laughed "Why don't you lie down and get comfy for a bedtime story" Henry quickly climbed under the covers and snuggled with his favourite teddy.

"Daddy read, he does voices" Henry yawned "But Mamma you stay too, see me sleepy in my big boy bed"

"Of course baby boy" she laughed softly, she kissed his forehead as she knelt by the bed, Sam climbed on next to Henry and opened his favourite book, he began to read and Addison watched with a huge smile on her face as her two favourite people in the world smiled and laughed together.

_The End._


End file.
